Las Aventuras de Alex y Kotemon
by digimon263oficial
Summary: Historia que narra las Aventuras de Alex y Kotemon, compuesta por los relatos que elaboro para el rol Digimon World de Foros Dz. Apto para todos los públicos
1. Intro

Bueno, esta historia esta elaborada a partir de los relatos que hiré realizando para el rol Digimon World de Foros Dz. En él, nos encontraremos con Alex Akiyama, un jóven de 16, y su compañero digimon, Kotemon. Supongo que cada "capítulo" (si puede denominarseles así) será breve, y no guardará mucha relación con el anterior… Aún así, espero que os guste.

* * *

**Introducción:**

-"Bienvenido, nuevo Tamer".- dijo una voz lejana. –"Estas aquí para compartir aventuras con tu compañero digimon, así como para servir a la Unión Tamer, y ayudar a que el Mundo Digital sea un lugar mejor…"-

Alex entré abrió los ojos, sin recordar muy bien lo que había pasado. Estaba tranquilamente en su habitación, haciendo los deberes, buscando no se qué en el ordenador –un aparato con el que estaba enormemente agradecido-, y de repente, un flash lo cegó todo. Luego pudo apreciar una plaza, y una figura que se acercaba a él. Volvió a desfallecer.

Abró los ojos por completo. Se incorporó bruscamente y se sacudió el polvo de la camisa. Se puso una mano sobre la frente, para evitar que la luz del sol le cegara, y observó el lugar. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, en la cual sólo se encontraba la cama en la que había estado tumbado, y un escritorio con su correspondiente silla. No sabía dónde se encontraba. No había estado allí en su vida. Lo habían arrastrado hasta allí desde una plaza. De eso estaba convencido.

Buscó el origen de la voz, pero no encontró a nadie. La habitación estaba aparentemente vacía.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"- se preguntó el jóven. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Alguién estaba abriendo la puerta.

Adoptó posición de combate. Llevaba años haciendo kárate, aunque nunca lo había usado en defensa propia.

La puerta se abrió por completo, y la criatura más extraña que había visto en su vida entró en la estancia.

-Vaya, parece que ya te has despertado. Te estaba esperando.- dijo aquel enigmatico ser.-

Alex analizó a aquella criatura: Era de baja estatura, alrededor del metro veinte, metro veinticinco. Llevaba puesto un traje tradicional japonés, parecido a los que llevaban los samurais, que no le tapaba ni su cola, ni sus dos patas, que terminaban en unas afiladas garrras. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara, desde la que asomaban dos cuernos y unos inquietantes ojos amarillos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Alex, confuso. Cada vez entendía menos…

-Soy Kotemon. Tu compañero digimon.- respondió la criatura.- Y tú eres mi tamer.-

Alex recordó entonces aquella voz lejana que le había llamado…

-¿Compañero digimon? ¿Pero que es un digimon?-

-Ay, cuanto te queda por aprender…- respondió Kotemon, condescendientemente.- Los digimon somos las criaturas que habitamos el Mundo Digital.-

Alex volvió a acordarse de su llamada… Debía proteger el Mundo Digital… A él siempre le habían molestado de forma desmedida las injusticias. Si se había apuntado a kárate era para proteger a los más débiles…

-¿Vas comprendiendo?- preguntó Kotemon, acercandose más a él.

Alex ladeó la cabeza. No sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Más o menos.- respondió el joven, al fin.- Me voy haciendo una idea.-

-Así me gusta.- dijo Kotemon, sentandose en la cama.

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Alex lo hizo. No parecía que la criatura tuviera malas intenciones.

-¿Qué es un tamer?- preguntó. Al fin y al cabo, si iba a ser uno de ellos, tendría que saber quienes son, y cuales eran sus funciones.

-Son humanos que, elegidos por entidades superiores, vienen al Mundo Digital. Para poder sobrevivir aquí, necesitan un compañero digimon.- hizo una breve pausa.-¡ Y yo soy el tuyo!- exclamó todo emocionado. –No hay muchos tamers que tengan un Kotemon como compañero, así que puedes considerte afortunado.-

-¿Entonces tú me has elegido a mí?- preguntó el chaval, aún más confuso.

-Sí y no.- contestó Kotemon.- Estabamos destinados a estar juntos… Y ahora, por fin estamos aquí, reuinidos… Llevaba esperando este momento desde que era un Kapurimon…-

-¿Kapurimon?-

-Sí, Kapurimon. Mi etapa Baby. Ahora estoy en mi etapa Child.- explicó Kotemon.- Los digimons digievolucionamos, ¿sabes?-

-No, no tenía ni idea.-

-Y con tu ayuda, podré digievolucionar aun más.- exclamó Kotemon, eufórico.- Aunque para eso tendrás que subir de rango…-

-¿Rango?-

-Sí. Ahora eres un Tamer de Rango Amateur. Si completamos Quest, y demás, ascenderemos de rango.-

-Ahh.- Alex soltó un bufido. Comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque era la situación más extraña en la que se había visto envuelto.

-Bueno, descansa. Mañana es tu primer día ofical como Tamer, y tenemos que completar una Quest.-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-¿No pensarás quedarte aquí de brazos cruzados? Con la ilusión que me hacia a mí hacer una Quest… Mi primera Quest… Aunque es de Rango D, así que no será muy complicada.-

-Está bien.-

-Seguro que será muy divertido. Si quieres algo,m estoy en el cuarto de al lado.-

Entonces, Kotemon se marchó, dejando solo a Alex. Le entró un repentino sueño. Mañana sería un gran día, se iba a extrenar como tamer… debía de ser todo un orgullo para él…

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno: Alex acaba de llegar al Mundo Digital y se acaba de encontrar con Kotemon… Me encanta la personalidad de este digimon…

Una breve explicación: las quest son retos para los tamers, que hay en el rol.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que comenten. No tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Cap 1: Niñeros por un día

Bueno, este Capítulo 1, esta elaborado para cumplir mi primera Quest en el rol. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Niñeros por un día**

A primera hora de la mañana, Kotemon entró en la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible…

Se sentó en la cama, dónde Alex aún yacía, profundamente dormido. Su respiración y sus leves ronquidos eran lo único que se oía.

-Buenos días Alex.- susurró Kotemon al oido de su tamer. Éste permaneció imperturbable.- Buenos días Alex.- volvió a susurrar, levemente el digimon. - ¡Buenos días Alex!- terminó gritando, perdiendo la paciencia.

Alex se despertó de un brinco y observó como los ojos amarillos de Kotemon le observaban, curioso.

El digimon se levantó, y encendió la luz. Alex fue incorporandose paulatinamente. Contempló la sobria habitación en la que se encontraba. Aún seguía sorprendido por los sucesos que habían acontecido el día anterior. Pero debía sobreponerse y continuar. Seguro que aquello sería una aventura: su aventura.

Kotemon subió la persiana, y la luz natural invadió la estancia. Acto seguido, el digimon apagó la luz. Alex se acercó a la ventanuca del cuarto. Por las mañanas, le gustaba apreciar la vista desde su cuarto. Sin embargo, aquel paisaje era desconocido para él. Afuera, se encontraba una gran plaza abarrotada de gente, tanto humanios, como digimons. En el centro de la misma, había un par de círculos concéntricos, que se iluminaban de vez en cuando, adquiriendo una tonalidad azul celeste.

-Es la Plaza de File City.- le informó Kotemon.

-¿Ciudad File?-

-Sí. Es la capital, por decirlo de alguna forma, de la Isla File, el lugar dónde nos encontramos ahora mismo.- informó a su compañero.

-Recuerdo haber estado en la plaza… pero…- no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, y esperaba que Kotemon le diera una respuesta.-

-Los Tamers vienen a través del portal que hay en la plaza.- le explicó Kotemon. – Tú también.- hizo una breve pausa.- Pero el viaje te sobrepasó y te desmayaste justo cuando iba a recibirte.- agachó la cabeza. Parecía decepcionado.- ¡Yo que iba todo ilusionado a darte un abrazo!- exclamó, de pronto.

Entones comprendió que había pasado. Aunque seguía sin saber quien era aquella voz lejana que lo llamaba. No era la voz de Kotemon, de eso estaba convencido.

-Será mejor que salgamos ya, tenemos una quest que cumplir. Desayunaremos por el camino.-

-¿Me podrías explicar un poco mejor en que consiste la quest, por favor?- pidió Alex, encarecidamente. Ya que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, quería saber al menos en que iba a consistir.

-Pues es bastante simple, ya que es una quest de rango D: vamos a ocuparnos de los bebés de la guardería.- explicó Kotemon. – La Tamer encargada de la guardería, Sarah Cavallari, ha salido a ver a su hijo; y nos toca a nosotros realizar su trabajo.-

-¿Nos han encargado esta Quest a nosotros específicamente?- preguntó Alex, interesado.

-Claro que no.- contestó Kotemon.- Yo he ido a solicitar una Quest, y sólo me han dejado coger esa, ya que no había hecho ninguna hasta ahora.-

-La falta de experiencia es lo que tiene.- comentó Alex, algo desanimado.

-¡Pues habrá que ganarla!- exclamó kotemon, tratando de subir la moral a su compañero.- Además, si la contemplamos satisfactoriamente, recibiremos una jugosa recompensa.- dijo, haciendose el interesante.

-¿Qué recompensa?- preguntó Alex, algo más emocionado.

-Unos cuantos Bits.- respondió Kotemon.

-¿Bits?- preguntó el joven. No tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué se refería.

-La moneda del mundo digital. Sin bits, no vamos a ninguna parte. Así que será mejor que cumplamos la misión sin ningún inconveniente.- dicho esto, Kotemon agarró a Alex por la manga de su camisa, y le arrastró fuera de la habitación, rumbo a la guardería. Había una quest que completar.

—Shhhh —susurró Elecmon mientras daba pasitos pequeños y ligeros. Sarah acababa de marcharse y los bebés dormían; Alex y Kotemon lo siguieron intentando ser tanto o más silenciosos que él—. Estaré limpiando la cocina, ustedes pueden aguardar a los niños para cudarlos mientras juegan. Pronto terminará la siesta de los pequeños, pero no nos gusta despertarlos. Ellos solitos se levantan —los miró por sobre el hombro—. A veces lloran, prepárense bien —dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa, pero cansada.

Elecmon les dejó solos en la enorme sala principal de la guardería. Estaba repleta de cunas y sillitas en las que los bebes digimons descansaban plácidamente. En el centro de la misma, se encontraban, dispersos sin ningún orden aparente, toda clase de juguetes: desde sonajeros para los más pequeños, hasta cochecitos y muñecos para los más mayores.

Kotemon miró a su compañero, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Habrá que esperar a que los bebés se despierten, tal y como nos indicó Elecmon.- comentó Kotemon, tratando de no elevar demasiado el tono.

Alex hizo un gesto afirmativo. Tenía curiosidad por saber que clase de digimons se encontraban en las cunas, pero sabía que no debía acercarse bruscamente.

Avanzaron hasta el centro de la sala, procurando no pisar ninguno de los juguetes.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras están durmiendo?- preguntó Kotemon, algo aburrido.

-Siempre puedes ponerte a jugar con estos juguetes.- dijo Alex, señalando un pequeño camión que se encontraba junto a su compañero.

La máscara de Kotemon no permitía vislumbrar la sonrisa que él esbozaba. Estaba de lo más contento por haber encontrado a alguien como Alex. Todavía no le conocía, pero sabía que se llevarían bien: de eso estaba convencido.

Alex estiró el brazo para alcanzar el camión de juguete. Jamás había jugado con ninguno cuando era pequeño: no le iban mucho los coches; pero sentía curiosidad. No se imaginaba que hubiera esa clase de juguetes en el Mundo Digital.

Apoyó el camión en el suelo, y lo hizo rodar. El juguete salió disparado: debía de haber activado alguna clase de mecanismo. Se chocó contra una de las paredes de la estancia.

Rezaron porque ninguno de los bebés se despertara. Mas no tuvieron suerte.

Alex se acercó a recoger el camión, y observó, desde dónde se encontraba, como uno de los bebes digimons iba abriendo paulatinamente los ojos. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida. Era como una bola de algodón, una maraña de pelo blanco, el cual le tapaba todo el rostro salvo sus dos grandes ojos negros, y las orejas moradas que salían desde la parte superior de su cabeza.

El bebé se dispuso a llorar, y Alex lo cogió, con sumo cuidado, y lo apretó, suavemente, contra su pecho, para evitar que lo hicieran.

Kotemon se acercó para contemplar al bebé.

-Es un Yuramon.- informó a su compañero.

Entonces, Elecmon asomó la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Os he dicho que no despertaraís a los bebés.- les recriminó Elecmon.- Tratad de hacer menos ruido a partir de ahora. Y esperad a que el resto se despierte…-

Pero era muy tarde. Un Botamon empezó a llorar, llenando la habitación de burbujas. Pronto los otros bebes le siguieron Elecmon les miró con desaprobación.

-¡Se los advertí! Ahora ustedes deberán calmarlos...

Mientras Elecmon salía de la habitación alguien rió maliciosamente. Pero no supieron quien.

Obviando este último dato; Kotemon corrió a atender al Botamon que se encontraba llorando. Parecía que alguien le había quitado el chupete.

Kotemon, con cuidado, se lo volvió a poner en la boca, y le dejó de nuevo, tranquilamente en su cuna. Entonces se dirigió a ver al restó de bebés que estaban llorando.

Alex dejó a Yuramon en su cuna con uno de los juguetes, para que se entretuviera, y se fue a ayudar a su compañero.

-Estos Leafmon de aquí quieren jugar.- le comentó Kotemon a su tamer, mientras sacaba a los tres bebés de la cuna.

-Pues dales una pelotita de esas que hay allí.- dijo, señalando al suelo.- Y que jueguen.-

El digimon alcanzó la pelotita y se la pasó a uno de los Leafmon. Los tres digimon se pusieron a jugar tan contentos y dejaron de armar jaleo.

-No sé si es buena idea que jueguen con la pelota aquí. Quizás deberían salir fuera.- dijo Kotemon, manifestando sus dudas a su compañero.-

-De fuera nada, que luego cogen frío y enferman.- exclamó Elecmon desde la cocina.

Entonces, la guardería volvió a estar aparentemente tranquila. Algunos bebes todavía seguían durmiendo, otros, como los Leafmon, jugaban apaciblemente, mientras que los más pequeños, como los Yuramon, se entretenían tranquilamente ellos solitos en sus cunas.

Kotemon se sentó en el suelo, derrangado. No era que no le gustasen los niños, sino que no era la clase de Quest que se había imaginado. Esperaba que, cuando acabaran, les dieran otra más emocionante.

Alex le imitó y se sentó a su lado. Parecía que iban a tener un momento de paz, por fin, siempre y cuando nada ni nadie alterase la situación actual, cosa impensable para el chico. Sabía que dentro de nada, otro bebé se despertaría y comenzaría a llorar, o alguno tendría hambre o sed… Era una tarea de lo más sacrificada. No entendía como Elecmon podía aguantarles durante todo el día, todos los días.

- Tontos... - dijo una vocecilla.

Los Leafmon los buscaron con ojos llorosos. Alguien les había robado su pelota. Y era el travieso Yaamon. Posiblemente el mismo que había hecho llorar a los bebes.

Kotemon se dirigió rápidamente a devolverles la pelota a los Leafmon, dispuesto a consolarlos. Mientras, Alex, montó en cólera con este descubrimiento, y se dirigió a hablar con el Yaamon.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó, clavandole la mirada. Se notaba que, a diferencia del resto de bebés, él no era nada inocente.

-Nada.- respondió el Yaamon, mirando para otro lado.-

-Entonces… ¿por qué molestas a tus compañeros?- preguntó Alex, en mal tono. No soportaba a los abusones. Ni ningún tipo de injusticia. Iba a cortar aquello de raíz.

Elecmon asomó su cabecilla por le marco de la puerta de la cocina. Sabía que aquello iba a pasar. A Yaamon le encantaba hacer aquella clase de jugarretas y sacar a los demás de quicio. En el año que llevaba allí, ni la propia Sarah, ni él mismo, habían conseguido domarlo.

-Yo no he sido.- se limitó a responder el Yaamon.-

Aquella respuesta irritó a un más a Alex.

Elecmon hizo un gesto con una de sus patas, llamando a Alex a la cocina.

-Contente.- le dijo.-

-Pero…- reclamó el joven.

-Una de las cosas que se puede aprender de esta clase de quest es la importancia de la paciencia.-

En eso tenía razón.

-Aun así, no puedo permitir que maltrate al resto.- explicó Alex.- Ahora es pequeño, pero cuando crezca, será un monstruo.-

-Los de la familia Nightmare Soldiers siempre son digimons complicados.- comentó Elecmon. -¿Sabes lo que le pasó a ese Yaamon?-

Alex negó con la cabeza.

-Su tamer le abandonó por un digimon más fuerte.-

-¿Se puede hacer algo así?-

-No esta permitido, pero él lo hizo. Y desde entonces Yaamon no ha vuelto a ser el mismo… Por eso no soy muy duro con él.-

-Gracias por tu consejo, Elecmon.-

Entonces, se acercó a hablar de nuevo con Yaamon, el cual se encontraba totalmente marginado, en un rincón de la estancia.

- Hola.- dijo Alex, agachandose, para mirar frnete a frente a Yaamon. –Siento haberte tratado así antes.- añadió.- "Aunque eso no te exculpa."- pensó el chaval.

Yaamon reusó a mirarle directamente a los ojos. No le gustaba la presencia de humanos. Ni si quiera de Sarah.

-¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los Leafmon?- preguntó Alex. –Seguro que pasais un buen rato.-

-No quiero.-

-Oh, venga ya.- exclamó el humano.- No me digas que esa actitud de enfadado con el mundo es lo mejor. Mira allí.- dijo, señalando a Kotemon, quien se encontraba jugando con los Leafmon. Habían dejado la pelota a un lado, y entre todos colocaban bloques de lego en lo que parecía, o trataba de ser un castillo. – Ve, te lo pasarás bien.-

-No me quieren allí.- respondió el Yaamon, tratando de evitar derramar una lágrima.- Y menos después de lo que les he hecho.-

-No te preocupes por eso. A los jóvenes no les cuesta perdonar: olvidan las cosas rápido.- dijo, tratando de animar al Yaamon.- Y, si no, siempre puedes jugar conmigo.-

El Yaamon le miró fijamente a los ojos. No estaba preparado para entablar amistad con ningún humano, pero podría dar una oportunidad a los Leafmon.

Acto seguido, se marchó sin decirle nada. Elecmon se acercó a él.

-Parece que has seguido mi consejo.-

-Más o menos.- respondió el chico.

-Podeís iros ya. Sarah está a punto de llegar, y tendreís otras cosas que hacer.- le informó Elecmon. – Eso sí, espero que vengais algún otro día a la guardería. Sarah y yo necesitamos algún que otro descanso de vez en cuando.-

-Dalo por hecho.- contestó energicamente. Hizo un gesto a Kotemon, indicandoles que se iban ya. Este se negó al principio, afirmando que quería quedarse un poco más con los Leafmon; pero al final el cansancio le pudo y, tras despedirse de los bebés, y de Elecmon, se marcharon. Kotemon había tenido una gran idea, pero debían darse prisa si querían realizarla a tiempo…

Kotemon entró en un enorme edificio, dejando a Alex en la puerta. Tardó un cuarto de hora en salir.

-Nos he inscrito en el coliseo.- dijo, orgulloso.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?-

-Inscribirnos en el coliseo. Así, libraremos un combate, bueno, lo haré yo bajo tu tutela. Mañana nos llegará una carta, indicando cuál será el ring, y nuestro oponente.-

-Entiendo…- se limitó a contestar Alex. –Por cierto, ¿no nos iban a pagarpor realizar la quest?-7

-Sí.- contestó Kotemon.- Supongo que cuando llegué Sarah, esta se encargará de hacernos llegar los bits. Seguramente vía carta.-

-¿Aquí se usan mucho las cartas, no?-

-La verdad es que sí. El sistema de correo digital es muy eficiente.-

Cada vez entendía menos de aquel extraño mundo, pero su primer día en el Mundo Digital no le había ido nada ñana recibirian la carta del coliseo. No tenía ni idea de a quién se iban a enfrentar, pero trataría de hacerlo frente lo mejor posible.

* * *

Al final me dieron 100 puntos de 100 en esta quest (se valora la narrativa, el realismo, la interpretación, y el desarrollo) Fue todo un éxito.


	3. Cap 2: Bears

Bueno, esta es la segunda Quest de Rango D que completo satisfactoriamente.

**Capítulo 2: Bears**

Aquella mañana les llegó a su domicilio, en la cual se les especificaba cual sería su siguiente Quest.

-Parece que se trata de un robo.- comentó Alejandro tras leer detenidamente la carta.- Aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué demonios alguien iba a aquerer robar una gorra.-

-Las gorras de los Bearmon son exclusivas. Quizás por eso las han robado.-

-No lo sé. Pongamonos en marcha, y lo averiguaremos.-

Kotemon hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y ambos se dirigieron a hablar con la víctima del robo…

* * *

Un joven castaño conversaba con un pequeño osezno a mitad de alguna explanada de File City. Estaba inclinado levemente hacia adelante observando con detenimiento al Digimon, quien pocos minutos atrás había parado de llorar ante, aparentemente, las reconfortantes palabras del Tamer.

— Entonces, ¿ustedes me ayudarán a encontrarla? —el Bearmon se veía bastante deprimido en ese momento, pero a él había llegado un suave atisbo de esperanza al haberse topado con aquel benevolente Tamer y su compañero Kotemon. El de cabellos marrones asintió con una sonrisa, y el mamífero digital procedió a enseñarle una fotografía. — Mi gorra es así, morada. Lleva la leyenda 'Bears' al frente —la imagen que Alex con cuidado había tomado mostraba al pequeño oso posando en ella y, en efecto, ahí estaba la susodicha gorra.

— No te preocupes pequeño, la traeremos de vuelta —el castaño acarició la cabeza del oso antes de enfrascarse en la búsqueda de tan preciado objeto.

Alex hizo una seña a Kotemon, indicandole que era hora de marcharse: tenían un ladrón que encontrar. Aun no entendía que de especial tenía una gorra, para que alguien quisiera robarla, pero tenía que encontrarla y eso haría: ayudaría a aquel Bearmon costara lo que costase.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Kotemon. Seguía algo decepcionado: otra vez, se les había asignado una Quest en la que la posibilidad de acción era bastante remota.-

-Pues el robo fue en la Plaza File, ¿no? Deberíamos dirigirnos allí, para conseguir algo de información.-

Kotemon hizo un gesto afirmativo, y se pusieron en camino.

La plaza aquel día estaba especialmente alborotada. Los tamer y sus compañeros digimons no paraban de ir y venir: parecían especialmente atareados. Kotemon oteó el horizonte, buscando a alguien que postase aquella gorra tan característica. Pero el tumulto era tal, que no fue más que un infructuoso intento.

-Bearmon indicó que le robaron la gorra mientras estaba caminando despreocupadamente por la plaza, de camino a casa. Alguien le abordó, y se escabulló entre el tumulto.- pensó Alex, en alto.

-Será mejor que preguntar a los transeuntes. Si hay suerte, a lo mejor han visto algo.- respondió Kotemon al circunloquio de su tamer.

Se acercaron a diferentes tamer que pasaban por allí, sin embargo, ninguno se digno a responderles, o a lo sumo, les decían:

-"Lo siento, tengo prisa."-

Cuando ya se estaban desesperando, una Floramon se acercó a ellos, y les dijo:

-Yo creo que he visto algo, aunque no estoy muy segura.-

-No te preocupes, todo lo que nos puedas decir, nos ayudará.- dijo Kotemon, mientras cogía de sus tallos a Floramon.

-"¿Estará ligando con ella?"- se preguntó Alex. –"No, no lo creo".- La verdad era que Alex era algo reacio a los temas del amor, pese a tener dieciseis años. –"¿Qué edad tendría Kotemon?"- él siempre había pensado que tendría unos diez años, o así. Para el, todavía era un crío. Cuando tuviera ocasión, se lo preguntaría.

— Ayer asistí a una batalla de Coliseo —mencionó Floramon, sutilmente ruborizada por el contacto que el practicante de kendo había tenido con ella. Retiró los tallos que fungían de manos y continuó su explicación. — Vi a muchos, tanto humanos y Digimon, portar gorras. Seguramente porque hizo mucho sol ayer, pero quizás alguno de los espectadores traía la gorra que ustedes buscan —

Tras la explicación de lo que había visto, se retiró de la escena. Alex alzó la vista al cielo, el astro rey estaba en lo alto y hacía bastante calor, al igual que el día anterior. Lo único que podían suponer es que en el Coliseo habría, nuevamente, un desfile de gorras en las cabezas de los espectadores. No les quedaba más que comprobar si alguna llevaba el lema 'Bears'.

Se dirigieron, raudos y veloces, hacia el coliseo: no tenían ni un segundo que perder.

Cuando llegaron, ya era media tarde, y las batallas del coliseo acaban de terminar. Una multitud salía del mismo. La mayor parte de ellos, llevaban puesto gorras, todas ellas diferentes: unas azules, otras amarillas, y otras rojas, cada una con formas y tamaños distintos, con todo tipo de accesorios y logotipos escritos en ellas.

-Aúpame para que pueda ver si alguna tiene el logotipo "Bears".- le indicó Kotemon a su compañero. Éste asintió y subió a Kotemon a hombros. El digimon se puso el brazo sobre su máscara, para evitar que el sol le cegara. La verdad era que aquel día, el sol lucía de forma especial, y el calor en aquel luga rozaba lo insoportable, lo cual daba aun más sentido a la versión de Floramon. Seguro que las batallas de hoy había terminado tan rápido por eso.

-Avanza un poco: por aquí no hay nadie que lleve esa gorra.- informó Kotemon a su tamer.

-Sí.- respondió Alex, algo abrumado por el peso de su compañero. Pese al hacer kárate, estaba un poco flojucho: quizás se debería entrenar el también en el Banchou's Dojo, si el león le dejaba.

Se introdujo aun más entre el tumulto.

-¿Alguien ha visto a alguien que lleve una gorra en la que ponga "Bears"?- comenzó a gritar Kotemon, lo más alto que pudo.

Pese a que su estridente grito podía escucharse medio kilometro a la redonda, nadie se digno a responderles. De nuevo, todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para detenerse a hablar con alguien.

-Tú sigue avanzando, que yo sigo preguntando.- dijo Kotemon, con autoridad.

-"No creo que esta sea la técnica más adecuada, pero bueno…"- pensó Alex para sí mismo.

Haciendo caso a su compañero, Alex continuó su travesía entre la multitud. Nadie parecía hacerles demasiado caso, lo que enfurecía a Kotemon. Alguien tenía que haber visto algo. Estaba convencido.

Llegaron a la entrada del coliseo. Unos Guardomons custodiaban la entrada al mismo. Alex se acercó ellos.

-Perdonad, ¿habeís visto a alguien con una gorra en la que pone "Bears"?- preguntó el joven tamer.

-La verdad es que sí.- contestó el de la derecha.

-Un digimon que se marchó antes de que se marchó antes de que comenzara la última batalla de la tarde, llevaba una gorra de esas características puesta.-

— Era un Commandramon si mi memoria no me falla el que la llevaba —informó el Digimon que custodiaba la entrada al Coliseo. Alex volteó a ver a Kotemon con un semblante de plena duda en su rostro, no tenía ni la mínima idea de la apariencia que tenía el Digimon nombrado por la máquina. El pequeño vestido de kendo tendría que explicarle o encargarse él mismo de la búsqueda. — Es todo lo que sé —finalizó.

Ambos agradecieron al Guardromon su tiempo y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar de las batallas. Sabían quién traía una gorra parecida a la que buscaban, pero la incógnita era, ¿en dónde iban a encontrarlo?

Se pararon en un banco de la plaza para reflexionar sobre su plan de actuación.

-¿Por qué estabas tan preocupado cuando mencionaron a Commandramon?- preguntó Alex a su compañero.-¿Es que lo conoces?-

-No, para nada. La verdad es que nunca he visto ninguno en persona. Lo que me asustan son sus habilidades. Dicen que puede camuflarse en el entorno, por lo que nos va a costar muchísimo encontrarle.-

Alex asintió, entendiendo lo que su compañero quería decirle.

-Reconstruyamos los hechos: Bearmon fue asaltado en la Plaza File. El Commandramon se ocultó en el coliseo durante un periodo de tiempo relativamente largo, esperando a que Bearmon abandonara la plaza… ¿no?- Kotemon movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, repasando mentalmente los hechos que narraba su compañero.- Si tú fueras el ladrón, Kotemon, ahora que ya ha pasado el peligro, ¿a dónde irías?-

-A mí casa, quizás.-

-Eso no me sirve…- dijo, mientras pensaba una respuesta más factible. No la encontró. Sin embargo, otra pregunta le vino a la cabeza.- Hay una pregunta que no nos hemos planteado, Kotemon: ¿y si Bearmon conoce a Commandramon?-

-A lo mejor sí.- respondió el pequeño samurai.- Será mejor que vayamos a preguntarle.-

Sin perder más tiempo, se levantaron del banco y pusieron rumbo hacia el punto en el que se habían reunido con Bearmon.

Apenas tardaron unos minutos en llegar. Cuando Bearmon los vio, se acercó a ellos rápidamente, en busca de buenas noticias.

-¿Habéis encontrado ya mi gorra?- preguntó el joven osezno, ilusionado.

-La verdad es que no.- contestó Kotemon rápidamente. Al joven osezno se le escapó una lágrima...

-Pero tenemos noticias. Sabémos quien es el ladrón: un Commandramon. ¿No conocerás a ninguno?-

— No —dio una rotunda negación meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro. Al Tamer y su compañero se les escapó un suspiro, estaban al borde de fastidiarse por no encontrar un camino claro. — Sin embargo, —Bearmon continuó hablando al cabo de unos segundos, esto llamó notablemente la atención del par — no es mi amigo ni nada parecido, pero he visto a un Commandramon visitar a Gaomon. —

— ¿Y quién es ese Gaomon? —inmediatamente el espadachín lo abordó con la pregunta.

— Es mi vecino —mencionó. — Seguido veo desde mi pórtico que un Commandramon lo visita, y duran horas en su casa. ¿Creen que él sea el ladrón? ¿Por qué lo haría? —el oso gris estaba consternado, ¿quién querría robarle su preciada gorra?

— No lo sabemos, ¿por qué no nos llevas a tu casa? Ahí veremos qué hacer —sugirió Akiyama, sonriéndole al Bearmon para que con eso su preocupación aminorara.

Bearmon les condujo inmediatamente a su barrio, con intención de aclarar la situación. Era un vecindario bastante modesto, pero parecía un lugar acogedor.

-Ésta es mi casa.-les indicó Bearmon.-Y esa de allí es la casa de Gaomon.-

Ambos contemplaron la casa del joven osezno. Era idéntica a la de Gaomon. Eran pequeñas viviendas de ladrillo azul, y tejado al estilo japonés, con tejas de color verde esmeralda. Presentaban un aspecto algo desgastado, seguramente por el paso de los años; lo cual las daba un aire rústico a ambas.

Se dirigieron a la entrada, y llamaron a la puerta. Apenas tardaron un segundo en abrirles. Un digimon con un espeso pelaje azul les recibió. Se encontraba con sus enromes guantes de boxeo agarrando la puerta, nervioso.

-Buenos días Gaomon.-le saludó Bearmon. Gaomon le devolvió el saludo, agitando uno de sus guantes de boxeo.-Estos son Alex y kotemon, los tamers encargados de investigar la desaparición de mi gorra.-

Gaomon asintió levemente.

-¿QUién es, Gaomon?- preguntó una voz, procedente de una sala no muy lejana.

-Commandramon, nos han descubierto.- se limitó a contestar.-Esta aquí Bearmon.-

Se oyó un ruido brusco, como el de un cuerpo muy pesado levantándose. Acto seguido, Commandramon hizo acto de presencia, personándose ante ellos, corriendo apresuradamente hasta posicionarse al lado de Gaomon.

Alex se sorprendió al observar el rostro del recién llegado. Era bastante alto, sacándole una cabeza a Kotemon. llevaba puesto un traje militar, que contrastaba con su piel moteada, que adoptaba diversas tonalidades de azul. Tal y como le había indicado Kotemon, ese digimon no tendría ninguna dificultad para camuflarse.

-Hola.-saludó inocentemente Commandramon.- Será mejor que paséis al salón, para que podamos explicároslo todo.

-Por aquí, por favor.-les indicó Gaomon.

Avanzaron por el angosto pasillo y giraron a la derecha, dónde se encontraba el salón. Era una sala bastante amplia, sobre todo comparada con el estrecho pasillo; pero que estaba escasamente amueblada. Apenas había una estantería, una lámpara colgada del techo, y una mesa baja; alrededor de la cual había desperdigados por el suelo un par de cojines.

-¡Mi gorra!-exclamó Bearmon al observar su gorra encima de la mesa.

-¡Ajá!-gritó Kotemon.-Así que fuiste tú quien la robaste.-dijo, señalando a Commandramon.-Y tú eres su cómplice.-exclamó de nuevo, esta vez señalando a Gaomon.

-Deja que se expliquen.-dijo Alex, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

-Tomad asiento.-indicó Gaomon, señalando a los cojines que había desperdigados por el suelo. Le obedecieron sin rechistar.

-Comenzaré yo.-dijo Commandramon, aclarandose la garganta.-Yo robé la gorra de Bearmon, a petición de Gaomon, pero no fue para cometer una mala acción, os lo aseguro. Solamente se la quité, y me ocultñe en el coliseo hasta que pude llegar sano y salvo aquí, sin que Bearmon me descubriera.-

-Para comprender por qué le pedí a Commandramon este pequeño favor...-prosiguió Gaomon, dispuesto a contar la verdad.-deberéis saber que dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Bearmon.-Los ojos del osezno se iluminaron. Parecía intuir lo que Gaomon iba a decir.-Como podéis observar, su gorra ya esta bastante vieja y , tomando la gorra entre sus guantes. Se la pasó a Bearmon, para que se la pusiera.-Así que, decidí comprarle una nueva. No te preocupes Bearmon, la nueva gorra también iba a tener el logotipo de "Bears". Sin embargo, no sabía la talla, y con lo cabezón que es Bearmon, necesitaba saberla.-hizo una breve pausa.-Así que, como no podía pedirle la gorra, porque descubriría mis intenciones, pedí a mi amigo Commandramon que la robara.-

-¿Has hecho todo eso por mí?-preguntó Bearmon. Aunque aquella pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. Se acercó a Gaomon y lo abrazó. Las lágrimas corrían por la mejillas del osezno como un ría que iba a desembocar al mar.

Tras pasar unos minutos abrazados, el osezno se dirigió al tamer y a su compañero.

-Muchas gracias chicos. Al final resultó que sólo querían prepararme una sorpresa. Siento haberos hecho perder el tiempo.-

-No te preocupes. Nos alegramos de que al final no haya sido nada.-contestó Alex, contento por el final feliz que había adoptado la quest.-No os molestamos más. Si necesitáis cualquier otra cosa, no dudéis en avisarnos.-

Gaomon les acompaño a la puerta, y abandonaron la morada del pequeño boxeador.

-Al final sólo se la habían quitado para hacerle un regalo...-comentó Kotemon.-Tenía las esperanzas de poder enfrentarme al ladrón, o algo.

Otra vez será.-respondió Alex. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tenía algo que preguntarle a su compañero...-Kotemon... ¿qué hacías ligando con aquella Floramon? ¿Es que te gusta, o algo?

A través de la máscara que envolvía el rostro de su compañero, Alex pudo apreciar una sonrisa pícara por parte de Kotemon.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás Alex... Nunca lo sabrás...-

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el relato. No saqué una puntuación perfecta, peor un 81 de 100 no está mal. Espero que les haya gustado xD

Nos leemos

Digimon263


End file.
